


A Pureblood's Secret

by Zelarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Age Difference, BDSM, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Boyfriends, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Gay Blaise Zabini, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Health Issues, Mentor Severus Snape, Muggle-born, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Protective Blaise Zabini, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), S&M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tags Are Hard, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelarina/pseuds/Zelarina
Summary: Being the socially awkward, secret muggleborn had a lot of downsides. It made things complicated, and knowing your own house would shun you was terrifying. Yet, Draco Malfoy seems to have an undying interest in befriending you. This creates a lot of problems, but...Ali's willing to play pretend, even at the risk of his own life.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Journey to Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted on Ao3 before...Hopefully you guys enjoy!

Lonely.

That was the best way to describe Alastair Bassford. An only child, rejected by his family once they realized he was a wizard. He was a 5th year Slytherin, and for the most part he spent his time alone, away from his peers and minding his own business. 

People have tried to approach, but he would turn them down in favour of his studies or other endeavors. When he actually wants attention from people, he feels left out. It's rare, but it still happens from time to time.  
His grey eyes gazed over his appearance in the mirror in the boy's bathroom, for what felt like the hundredth time. He was pleased with himself for the most part, except no matter how many times he'd used that hair charm Flitwick taught him, it wouldn't stay put. So, instead, his short, messy raven locks were sprawled over his eyes. Annoying. He had on a simple black winter jumper, jeans, and rough-looking black boots. He had nicer ones, but he didn't like to use them since he didn't exactly have money.

Ali couldn't help but shiver; It was chilly, he didn't have a lot of clothes for the winter season. Even with the heating spells used around the castle, it wasn't the warmest place to be. Being underground didn't help, the dungeons were already chilly even during the warmer season.

"Hey." The voice caused Ali to jump, spinning around in place to see none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy.

Well known, prestige family, he never really understood why the blonde had taken an interest in him. He was a muggleborn, although he didn't dare say anything to anyone about it. Part of why he kept to himself; Being a 'mudblood' in a pureblood-based house he knew would cause more drama than he needed. He had enough in his personal life, he'd rather keep is school life simple.

Ali snapped out of his thoughts as Draco walked over to the mirror beside him, smirking at his reflection. "What, to busy gawking?"

This wasn't the first time Draco had tried to strike up a conversation with him, them being in the same year and Ali being just a year younger in age. They had some potion projects together that Ali chose to simply keep to himself, much to Draco's clear frustration, among other times that he would just approach. The younger one could just tell associating with him would cause problems, so he's avoided it as much as he could.

He couldn't deny the physical attraction though, realizing he was staring, he stammered out uncomfortably "Ah, no...Sorry. I was just-"

"Hmph," The blonde cut him off, walking close and completely ignoring any concept of personal space. "So that's a yes?"

Alistair was frozen in place, not sure what to do or how to respond. He watched with nervous eyes as Draco's hand reached up and brushed the other's hair into place, flicking his wand and getting it to stay in place. "Bad hair day, we all have them. Can't let a Slytherin go out looking like utter shit though." Draco murmured. He stepped back, admiring his work proudly.

Ali sucked in a sharp breath, trying to calm his nerves. When it processed what he said, he simply nodded in response. He didn't realize it, but he was trembling from his anxiety. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm not about to curse you or some rubbish. You're not Potter, and I don't really see you around them," He paused in thought. "I don't really see you around anyone." Ali watched as the blonde looked him over, tilting his head. "Why is that? Connections are important for our types."

"I just..." Alistair started, stopping briefly to collect his thoughts. Last thing he wanted to do was to stutter in front of a Malfoy, he knew they could be absolutely ruthless. "I don't do well with people. My goals don't require association." 

This was partly true, as he wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet. He just knew he wanted to do something that would make himself known, feared possibly even. Not like Voldemort, but in his own sense. He wanted more respect than anything for his power, but not in a way that meant to kill others.

Draco shrugged and walked over to a urinal, causing Ali to swiftly look away at the wall, then down at his feet. There were many things he still felt uncomfortable with around guys since realizing his sexuality, and the fact that men were just so open with things was one of them. It wasn't so surprising with Draco being...Well, himself, but nonetheless.

"I see, I see..." The blonde spoke thoughtfully, "You should come hang out. You're an eyesore sitting in the common room with your books in the corner." It felt more like a demand than a request. "Especially now that school's out, you have no excuse. You don't want to end up like Granger, do you?" He spat the name aggressively, causing Ali to flinch as he heard it flow out of the other's mouth. 

Alistair heard the boy's pants zip and he turned back around to face the other before he spoke, not wanting to seem rude. "I suppose not..."

He really didn't mind Hermione, envied her even. They've silently studied together more than once, unbeknownst to Draco. He wouldn't call her a friend, more of a distant acquaintance. Someone he knew he could sit in a room with and she would respect his distant nature.

"Good." The older teen smirked at him, tugging at his tee-shirt as it snuggly hugged his collarbone. "I leave for home next week. In the meantime, me and my friends were going to Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping. Meet us at noon by the gates."

Ali nodded, finally having the composure to actually get a decent look at Draco. He was surprised the other wasn't freezing, but he looked quite comfortable. He had a simple grey tee shirt that matched his eyes, and some obviously designer blue jeans. It did lead to the question, he thought to himself, why did he dress so casually when he could wear luxury? Alistair guessed he wasn't all about his parent's money. The rings casually on display though, said otherwise, but he wore those almost everywhere so it wasn't something anyone would really actively notice in the moment.

Draco brushed passed the younger teen, walking back out to meet with his friends. He could hear them talking vaguely, their chatter echoing through the halls into the now empty room.

Alistair looked around the room for a moment, before mumbling a quick "Right" to himself, and making his way out. He had a lot to think over, anxiety taking over him, he quickly brushed passed them and made his way to the boy's dormitories.

His breathing was sharp, the cold air seeming that much colder as the seconds passed. It felt as if he couldn't get enough air in himself, so he decided to lay down to try to help. Of course, it didn't, so he curled up into a ball, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the emptiness he could see. He shook, feeling tears stream down his face, breathing slowly becoming more erratic as the panic attack went into full swing. It felt like everything was caving in at once even though there was nothing there to cave. 'This was going to be a long day' he meekly thought to himself.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

Alistair made his way out to the grounds of Hogwarts, now wearing a deep green jacket on top of his clothes. It was light for the weather, but it was what he had, so he made it work. 

It took him a good few minutes, but he soon spotted the small group of Slytherins who were excitedly chattering among themselves. Draco seemed more distant from the group, which caught Ali off guard as he approached. He was typically the social butterfly, but something was clearly on his mind.

"Ah, hello Alistair!" A girl with short, black hair practically squeaked at him. She was practically clinging to Draco when he looked over at the raven haired boy and smiled.

Ali got a small rush of butterflies at his expression, it seemed so soft. Shaking it off, he nodded towards the girl. "Ah, Hello. I'm...Assuming Draco told you about me then?" He knew that his name was pretty much forgotten among the school, and she didn't share any classes with him.

She glanced over at Draco for a moment before responding. "Yes, he told me you needed some people to be around. Being pureblooded and all..." The raven haired boy felt his anxiety spike at the word 'pureblood,' "We certainly wouldn't want you hanging around some poor lowlives like the Weasleys and their mudblood friends."

The talking got the attention of the others, which Draco took the opportunity to introduce. "Alright, names. This is Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle," He paused to breathe. "...Theo, and Blaise." 

He sounded a tad more fond of Blaise than the others, Ali noticed quickly, and he could see why. The darker skinned student stepped out from the crowd, being the only one to properly greet Alistair. "Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

Of course, Ali took his hand, lightly shaking it before looking around at all of them. He looked underdressed compared to them, all decked out in full winter gear. Thankfully nobody said anything, but he could tell Draco and Blaise both had taken notice, feeling their eyes scanning him and noticing the slight confused expression they shared.

"Can we go already?" Crabbe whined, frowning, "I'm hungry!" Goyle nodded in agreement, looking at the rest of the group. 

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Honestly...You two could use with a few less pounds." Theo and Draco both snickered at her comment, and Ali faked a smile.

That being said, they made their way out towards Hogsmeade, everyone else chattering idly and Alistair staying relatively behind them. Blaise seemed to notice this and fell back slightly to walk with the newer teenager.  
"You good? You look like you're freezing." He commented, "Why don't you have your winter gear on?"

Ali wasn't sure what to say, shrugging and quickly coming up with an excuse. "I had a growth spurt so I don't fit in them, I was hoping to get here sooner to buy more but...Never got around to it."

"Then why not ask your parents? Surely they would buy you some." He replied, looking up at the powdered snow that was falling above them.

"I..." He gulped, shit why wouldn't he ask his parents? "My parents have been out on work for a while, so they weren't getting my owls."

Blaise wasn't buying it, but he wasn't about to question the other. "Okay. So how are classes treating you this year? Mine were a mess but thankfully Draco got me out of a few fails for the semester."

The raven haired teen appreciated the subject change. "It's been going alright. Not perfect but enough for my expectations."

Draco was eavesdropping and glanced back at them, half shouting. "You got all O's except for your Magical Creatures class! Which...Hagrid can't keep a damn thing under control in that class. Miracle you learned anything, really!"  
They all ended up laughing at that comment, it was true. Hagrid seemed to barely have his own head on his shoulders some days, it reminded him a lot of professor Lockhart. Tension seemed to lessen between him and Blaise in that moment, which was nice. Maybe...He did have a group of friends. Well, he couldn't think of them as friends now. In the future though, it seemed the elite group wasn't as bad as he anticipated.


	2. Making Friends

Walking into the Three Broomsticks, the group of students all took refuge at a rather large table. They all seemed to just know what they wanted, at least that's how Ali felt. He'd never actually been there and he knew he couldn't afford too much, reaching for his pocket to pull out what he had.

Shit, he realized, he forgot to bring anything with him.

He had a panicked expression for a moment before he quickly wiped it from his face, knowing fully well showing that kind of weakness around them would be a bad idea. To say he was scared was an understatement. Glancing around the establishment, he was trying to come up with a plan. It wasn't the largest place, a bar at the far end from where they were sitting. The ambience was nice and the pub had a cozy feel, similar to that of Hogwarts itself. There was a decent sized Christmas tree by the bathrooms, decorated in red, gold, blue, and green. Ali guessed it was for the different house colours, since this place was commonly hit up by the students.

"So," Draco looked to Ali. "What are you getting? I'm thinking the beef pasties sound good." He seemed to casual about it despite being one of the more expensive meals.

"Not sure yet." He tried to act casual, but he could feel Blaise's eyes boring into him. Did he know? Surely not, he only looked panicked for that second, right? "I was thinking of just getting fish and chips maybe..."

"Ah," Blaise was the one to speak, "I'm just getting a garden salad."

Panty smirked, "Healthy as ever! I think these two could take a lesson from you." She nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who simply rolled their eyes. They were clearly used to her relentless attitude by now.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped in then, instantly catching most of the groups attention. The golden trio were eagerly talking about their plans, Harry seemed a tad uneasy but mostly invested. 

It put a stall on their conversation, Draco moving to stand and murmuring to whoever heard. "Just...Order me a butterbeer guys." Pansy followed suit, which lead to Crabbe and Goyle soon standing. 

Theo and Blaise stayed, choosing to watch the chaos unfold with Ali. Things always are entertaining when it comes to them.

"Well well well, what do we have here." Draco sneered at them. "Weaselbee, Mudblood, and Potter." 

Hermione was the one to step to their defense before Harry could get a word in, sucking in a sharp, annoyed breath before speaking. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I thought you lot would have left by now. Except Potter, he doesn't have parents to go to!" Crabbe and Goyle smirked at this, and this made Ron be the one to speak up next.

"He has a family! Better than you lot, that's for sure." Ron hesitantly pulled out his wand, Ali gulping as he watched Pansy follow suit.

"Hey..." Blaise whispered, causing Ali to jump. He was invested in what was going on, so much so that he forgot who was sitting beside him. "Don't say anything."

Ali felt a large pouch hit his lap, causing him to glance down and his eyes to grow wide. That had to be a lot of money with how heavy it was. A purple velvet pouch with gold strings sat slightly opened with he amount of galleons that were crammed inside. Thankfully, his pockets were enchanted, so he could slide the large pouch inside with ease. 

They both jumped again when they heard a loud 'crack' come from the two groups of kids. Hermione and Ron both had their wands out, as did Pansy and Draco. Ali wasn't sure who casted the first spell, but it was clear it wouldn't be the last.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

Alistair noticed Harry looking for a way out, clearly not in the state to deal with this. His hand was resting over his scar, which if he remembered from Hermione's ramblings, was a sign that the Dark Lord was up to something in the moment. He felt sympathy for the boy, being only sixteen himself he couldn't imagine what it'd be like to carry such a burden at his age.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, and maybe help out Harry, he stood and mumbled a quick 'I'll be back.' His eyes met the other boy's for a moment before he made a swift nod, heading for the restroom. He wasn't much for chaos as it was, and before he turned he could see the manager of the bar starting to approach them. The last thing he wanted was to be reprimanded for simply existing.

As Ali entered, he took in the small scene. It was quiet, a few stalls to the left and a couple sinks with a decent sized mirror to the right. There was also a chair in the corner with a bookshelf a bucket. He didn't want to know what the bucket was for...But the chair looked nice in the moment. It was a deep red with oak accents, and it fit the borderline Victorian atmosphere that the place had.

Walking over, he took himself a seat and sighed. The commotion outside the room could be vaguely heard. Screams, spells, an angry female shouting over everything, some laughing that most likely came from Blaise and Theo. It was a nice break in here.

After a few moments of enjoying the silence, his eyes moved to the door as it creaked open, the famous Harry Potter himself stepping inside. He seemed annoyed, angry almost, but calmed slightly when he seen Ali sitting there, watching.

"You good?" Alistair said simply, a small frown crossing his face. Poor kid. 

Harry nodded quickly, walking over to one of the sinks and flipping on the faucet. The water pressure was weak, but enough to at least give any water at all. "I'm...Just tired of all this bullshit. Can't even have a nice afternoon without Malfoy and his lot causing problems."

"Fair." Ali said simply, crossing his arms anxiously. What would they think if they knew he was talking to him? "Usually you're right in the middle of it though, what's different?"

The teen put his glasses on the corner of the sink, cupping his hands and splashing some water on his face. He was silent as he did, taking a moment and allowing Ali to look him over. 

Harry's deep red jumper was slightly damp from the water dripping from his face, and his tattered blue jeans clung to him, also seeming a bit damp. Alistair guessed they'd been probably playing around in the snow, which he didn't blame them. He had rather comfortable looking brown boots as well, which complimented the look he had going. 

"It's nothing...Just my scar's been hurting again." He sighed, turning and averting his gaze from the sink to the boy resting the chair. "Weren't you hanging around them? Why would you be nice to me?"

Ali shrugged his shoulders. "Not everyone is a dick." He stated simply. "Some people just end up with a different crowd."

The teen looked at Ali with a confused expression for a moment, clearly contemplating what he said. "Fair." He said after a long moment. Harry then put his glasses back on his nose, blinking a few times as he got adjusted to them. "I should be going, they're going to be-"

He got cut off by the door slamming open, making them both jump as a familiar blonde came storming in. Draco seemed beyond pissed. His silver eyes looked between Ali and Harry, making the former shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Alistair, come." Draco demanded, which he quickly obeyed. Draco was intimidating to say the least, and he didn't want to make him anymore upset than he already was. 

As Ali passed, he gave Harry an apologetic smile before turning to walk out to the rest of the group. He did catch Draco's words though before he made it out, which made him stop for a moment in surprise.  
"Don't touch him, Potter. He's mine now."

Butterflies came on fast and he managed to walk over to the rest of them, noticing how Blaise had a small smirk on his face. His eyes slowly moved over to the floor, where Ron and Hermione were both curled up on the ground, and Pansy was yelling a variety of colourful words their direction.

Draco stepped out moments later, waving silently for the group to follow. Naturally, they all did, Ali staying a bit behind and dropping a few extra galleons on the table. He felt bad for everything the poor staff had to deal with, 'giving them a nice tip should at least help a little,' he thought.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

It was a bit later in the afternoon and they'd stopped at most of the expensive stores, Ali opting to not buying anything really. Everyone else had bags upon bags of different origins.

Draco shoved his bags onto Crabbe, who had the least compared to the others. "You lot wait here." He commanded sharply as they stood in the middle of an oddball street in the village. "I'll be back with Ali."

Nobody seemed to complain, all sitting their stuff down and deciding to chat among themselves. Meanwhile, Ali was dragged by the arm to a small, high-end winter wear shop on the far corner of the street. It was all darker in theme, clearly being more of a shop for the Ravenclaws or the Slytherins that roamed.

"Get whatever you want, I'll pay." Draco seemed to soften once they were inside, surprising the raven-haired teen.

He didn't say anything though, looking through the different coats and accessories. There was a lot to choose from, and it took him probably twenty minutes to find anything of interest. He wasn't a particularly picky person, but that's what made it so difficult. Anything he wanted...

The blonde Slytherin walked up beside him, holding a full set of winterwear in hand. "How's this?"

It was a long black coat, decorated with silver lining and a snake crest on the left side breast area. Running his hand over it, Ali noticed that the fabric was a velvety texture, which he really enjoyed as his jacket was the same. The scarf, hat, and mittens all matched, black with silver linings, only made of fine wool.

"A-are you sure?" He stammered out awkwardly, taking the bundle from Draco's arms.

"Blaise told me you forgot money." He smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, my family had enough money we could probably buy out Hogsmeade if we wanted."

Ali nodded, thankful that nobody had seemed to notice he was just straight up poor. He could follow this excuse, no problem. "Thanks." He said softly, approaching the counter and watching as Draco payed for everything.  
As they walked back to the group, Draco's demeanor returned to his usual, much colder appearance. It made Ali wonder if that was normal for him, or if this was a one off thing that he was being so nice.  
Whatever the cause, everyone gathered their things and began to head back.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

They were sitting in the common room, Draco and Pansy seeming to be off on their own doing who knows what. Ali sure as hell didn't want to know, that's for sure. So he opted to stack with Theo and Blaise, while Crabbe and Goyle played wizards chess at one of the tables.

Blaise was sprawled out on one of the couches, Theo and him sitting across from him on the other. It was a comfortable silence, they all just watching the small emerald fire burn. 

Ali decided to let thoughts wonder to earlier. He was sitting by himself that morning, completely alone and kinda lonesome. Now...He was with the prestige group, relaxing with them as if he'd known them for years.   
And...Draco. He acted different around him than he did around the others. It made him feel warm, his soft smile and gentle movements when they were alone. Then again...He was with Pansy right now, so who knows how far something like that would go? Does he even like boys? Probably not, his father would probably go off not having a heir.

"Alistair," Blaise spoke suddenly, making him look over and cock his head slightly, "Wanna go to the kitchens with me? Theo looks half asleep and...I'm bored."

His gaze moved over to Theo, who did indeed look like he was about to fall asleep. His head was rested on his hand, which was perched in a fist on the armrest of the sofa. Plus, food sounded pretty good right now; He didn't get to eat earlier.

Nodding, the two stood and glanced behind them briefly. It was just before curfew and Ali knew they'd probably end up staying well passed it. He didn't really care though, he got in enough trouble as it was in classes.

Stepping outside, they slowly closed the portrait and made their way out, careful to make sure their footsteps weren't too loud as they echoed through the dungeons.

Once they were outside of the underground areas of the castle, they relaxed, walking more leisurely and Blaise starting to make casual conversation.

"So..." He spoke with an idle tone. "How are you holding up? I know this has been a big change for you."

Ali smiled as he spoke. "It's been nice, actually...I'm not used to being around people like this. But it's something I can get used to."

"Good." He nodded in response, the silence soon becoming awkward.

After a minute or so, Alistair decided to be the one to speak up. "Hey Blaise...Is Draco usually possessive of his friends?"

"Hm?" He looked confused.

"I mean...When I was in the bathroom, talking to Harry. He said 'I'm his.' Is that..." He trailed off.

Blaise let out a gentle laugh at the words. "Oh, yeah. He always says that, especially with new people. If you're in his circle, you're basically his property. It's nothing special..." Ali felt a small pang, which he didn't realize was readable on his face. "Don't think too much on it." He added quickly. "We all felt something for him at some point. He just doesn't date often."

"What abou-"

"Pansy? Nah, she's just a fucktoy for him." He cut off the other teen, "He doesn't see anything from her. We've warned her but she doesn't listen...So we just let her live in fantasyland."

Ali went silent then, feeling sympathy for her. He didn't blame her for being attracted, the whole Malfoy family was bloody gorgeous and to be close to one felt like a privilege. At least he had a good friend it felt to confide in, one that doesn't appear to be as judgmental as the rest.

The talked for quite a while, from school to crushes. He found out Blaise was bisexual, so he didn't feel as bad admitted to him he was into men himself. Lots of jokes and chatter came from it, and Ali also noticed the was the way the other teen acted around him changed. He couldn't quite pinpoint why, but it felt like a connection of sorts. Unfortunately, it wasn't one he shared at all, but he wouldn't say anything for the time being. After all...It could just be in his head. And besides, he wasn't going to get Draco out of his head that easily.


	3. Drugs, Drinking and Parties

Days had passed since the initial change in Ali's life, and things were starting to become normal to him.

He woke up, usually the first of the Slytherin dorm's to do so, heading to the bathroom to freshen himself up for the day. He paused for a moment, glancing at Draco's sleeping body. He wasn't a sound sleeper clearly; His sheets were a mess and the drips of sweat made his hair cling to his face. Oddly though, he didn't seem to have any bed head, despite being sprawled out on the small twin. In his hand closest to Alistair, dangling off the edge of the bed, he held a small grey bunny plush. The plush looked worn, well loved. It was the same light silver as his eyes, with a small black and green bow around it's neck.

Ali smiled some at the sight, finding it honestly cute. But then he remembered Blaise's words. "Don't think too much on it. We've all felt something for him at some point."

Sighing, he walked into the large restroom and cleaned himself up for the day. He charmed his hair in place, and after a few minutes he made his way back out. He dug through his trunk to find something to wear. 'So many clothes can fit into something so small, it's an amazing feat wizards have sometimes.' He thought to himself. He decided on a simple black turtleneck and some nicer looking sweatpants, considering the season and that classes were out. He had no reason to dress up, just dress comfortably.

Hearing someone stir, Alistair turned around, noticing Draco turning in his bed once more. It made him freeze in place, hoping he didn't manage to wake the blonde. Thankfully though, it just seemed that he was deep in whatever sleep he was having.

Ali made his way out of the room and down the halls, remembering that he'd asked Severus to brew him some liquid euphoria for the winter break. He'd been using it since third year to cope, it was one of his few saving graces in his life. 

Plus, he and Severus were on fairly good terms since he'd gotten there. Ali wonders if that's part of the reason Draco has such an interest...He shook his head. Severus was someone he'd spilled his entire history too, and was the one who suggested he keep his distance from people. Being a half-blood himself, he understood the struggle.

Approaching the potions chamber, he gently knocked on the door and hoped that he would get a response. It was early, six in the morning to be exact, but he also knew Severus was usually up by five to do a morning check-in on the dormitories.

"Enter." The dull, monotone voice could be heard, slightly muffled from the door. 

The teenager pushed open the large door, stepping inside and pushing it shut behind him. "Hello Severus." He spoke, being on first name basis with him.

"I presume you're here for the euphoria potion?" He spoke clearly, his gaze boring into the youth.

He nodded, sitting down at one of the desks closest to his own as he watched the professor walk to a large wall of flasks and bottles. Each it's own unique size and colour, some were vibrant and some dull. It was impressive to Ali that he could manage to keep up with remembering each and every potion, from old to new.

Snape took his time looking for the potion, which made the student's mind wander back to when they'd met. It was...A time.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

"Alistair!" A shrill voice shouted from the downstairs of their three bedroom flat. It was nestled in Soho, the red light district of London. Hence why as a single child with a single mom...They had three bedrooms. Their mother had to make a living somehow. "Some old man is here for you?!"

"Old man..." You could hear the low voice in annoyance. "I'm younger than you are, Ma'am."

Ali was only 11, playing on his Atari he'd gotten from his mother recently. One of her 'guests' brought it; He was a regular and he felt sympathetic for the child being raised in the situation he was.  
He put the controller down and made his way down the carpeted stairs, holding his hands behind his back. His baggy, old tee shirt hung off the small, malnourished frame. His shorts barely fit him, but they were what he had so he made due.

"Merlin they haven't treated you well..." He heard the man speak softly.

"Excuse me?! I've done a fine job with my son!" His mother snarled. "What do you want anyways?!"

He stood at the bottom of the steps, watching as the man pulled out a wand and with a flick and a faint murmur of something, his clothes had changed to fit him appropriately. It felt nice, were they cleaned as well?  
"Your letter has been repeatedly inters-"

"NO!" She shouted, "He will NOT being going to that freak school!"

Ali flinched, he wasn't exactly happy in his home but he felt bad. He wanted to go, he'd read books about wizards and magic and it fascinated him. To see one in person...It was intriguing.

"Silence." The male hissed, turning to Alistair. "It's your choice...Not hers. I'm not a patient man...Would you want to go to Hogwarts school, or not?"

Hogwarts. He'd read about it before, he thought it was just a fantasy that people had made up. His eyes lit up, and although hesitant, he nodded.

As his mother lunged at him, he felt a sharp grip on his arm and suddenly his whole world was spinning. Apparating.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

"Here." The potions master snapped Alistair out of his flashback, handing him a large bottle of light yellow liquid.

"Thanks." Ali took it from him and carefully stowed it in his pocket, "I won't mention it to anyone."

Snape nodded, "Good. I'll lose my job if Dumbledore finds out."

This was a long held secret between them, him basically being the equivalent of a drug dealer. But they both knew, it was how he coped with going back home. It was something he despised, but he knew if he didn't people would become suspicious of him not being around family.

"So what are your plans this year for break?" Ali asked idly, standing and noticing that his stash of Gillyweed that he usually kept on his desk was low. Despite it being as rare as it was, it was a common ingredient in advanced potions. He made a mental note to try to get some when he had the chance, it would be a good gift for the professor.

Severus hummed in response, clearly thinking. "Not much...Most likely I'll be spending it with Minerva once again."

"You two should really just go out." The teen pouted playfully. He spoke of her as much as he did Lily in his early years, and he found it sweet.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he sat bat his desk. "Hush, child...You know she wouldn't be seen with-"

"A death eater?" Ali crossed his arms, "Really, Severus. Someone who's risking their lives to play spy for the good guys...You think she wouldn't hold pride in you?"

The potions master stalled, clearly not sure what to say in response. They both knew he had a point. "It's not the right time, child. There's threat of a war."

Ali's brows furrowed. "But..."

"No." He said sternly. "Go now, Blaise is an early riser. They'll be wondering where you are."

With a sigh, the younger one walked towards the door, shaking his head to himself as he closed it behind him. The man was stubborn, but he knew that he could be a big softie if he wanted to. The summers that he spent at Spinner's End showed him that. The man never put down the cold demeanor, but he could be extremely caring.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

It was the following evening, everything else seeming to go fairly normal up to this point. Even this was fairly normal, but still something that Alistair usually dreaded.

The annual Yule party that the Slytherins would throw. 

Music was leisurely playing in the background as nearly the entire house stood around in the common room. A group of 7th years were off to the side playing spin the bottle. Another group of 4th and 5th years were drinking butterbeer, surrounding the keg that seemed to never run empty (the house elves brought it in all to eagerly.) People seemed to mostly be branched into their cliques and, being a wallflower, Ali enjoyed just peoplewatching from afar.

He sat on a ledge near one of the enchanted windows that casted out to the lake, choosing to spend his time watching between the party itself and outside. It was comfortable, cozy even.

He jumped when he felt someone sit beside him suddenly, he'd been by himself for what was probably an hour into the party at this point.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke softly, causing Ali to smile.

"Hey Blaise." The other turned to his peer, "How's the party going?" He noticed that he had to be a little more than tipsy, his words seeming to slur together ever so slightly.

The teen nodded, "Pretty good. Lonely, Draco's off somewhere and you're over here by yourself. Thought I'd come over."

"Fair." Ali replies simply, noticing the full cup of butterbeer in Blaise's hand that was suddenly offered. It was a silent exchange, but he happily took it, his own being long empty. "Thanks."

After a few minutes, he felt a hand resting on his thigh. Ali wasn't sure how to feel about it, honestly, but he didn't push the small gesture away either. He didn't see anything from Blaise, but maybe he could use this as a distraction. 'How Slytherin of him,' he thought to himself. It seemed like most of the group did that as it is anyways. Crabbe and Goyle were inseparable, Draco was using Pansy, and from what he'd been observing Theo was doing the same. 

He could feel the alcohol from the butterbeers starting to hit him. It was stronger than what they would usually get at the Three Broomsticks, that's for sure. His vision kept vaguely blurring, especially when it eyes glanced to the fire.

He also felt much more relaxed, to the extent that when Blaise's hand started to move up, he didn't fight it despite still having questioning thoughts. His mind was fogged just enough that he really didn't care what happened, but he could still tell what it was.

Ali's breath hitched when he suddenly felt a warm breath on his neck, gentle lips caressing the sensitive skin. Each small kiss made his body shiver, both anxiety and lust playing factors. His eyes moved down at the other's hand slowly crept its way up to his crotch. He wasn't hard, he was only vaguely aroused, but he could tell that wasn't going to phase him. Nor was the dozens of people surrounding them, pretending as if neither of them existed, too involved in their own conversations and games. 

"You feel nice..." Ali mumbled under his breath, deciding to encourage it. His mind was flashing between Draco and Blaise, so he just told himself he could at least fantasize a bit.

Blaise simply hummed in response, his hand on his groin getting rougher at the words.

This didn't last long though, before suddenly Ali felt himself being violently jerked up by his wrist. He was thankful that his butterbeer was empty, cause he would have been pissed if it spilled everywhere.

His slow thinking made it hard for him to focus, trying to figure out who had grabbed him, before the voice made it click in his head.

"Don't fucking touch him, Blaise." Draco spat in his direction, snarling angrily. 

His eyes darted from Draco to Blaise, watching as the darker teen moved to stand.

"Not like you're going to make a move on him." He hissed.

A few people started to turn and watch the commotion, making Ali feel anxious about the whole situation. He had half a boner, currently being fought over by two guys, somewhat drunk. This wasn't exactly an ideal situation.  
Draco snapped back. "You want me to then? I know he wouldn't care."

"Yeah, he's drunk!" Blaise frowned, "He-"

"And you were all over him." He moved closer to the other and Ali could just barely make out what he said, his cheeks flushing at the comment Draco makes next. "He's mine. You don't get to touch him. Understood?"  
Blaise didn't respond, sitting back down in defeat and looking at the two of them. Ali couldn't tell if it was the alcohol, or if the boy's face truly was unreadable, Draco only giving him a minute before he was dragged out of the room.


	4. The First Encounter

Alistair felt his entire body shoved against the wall of the Slytherin dorms, not even getting a chance to think before the blonde's lips crashed into his roughly. 

This was sudden, he thought to himself, but he wasn't about to stop it. After all, Draco was who he was thinking of earlier. Their tongues danced, eyes locking and breaths becoming more shallow. 

One of Draco's hands were against the wall, basically holding him in place with the closeness of their bodies. His free hand was slowly, oddly gently, roaming Ali. It eventually moved off simply touching whatever skin it could find, and roughly pulled off the other's shirt. It, of course, broke the kiss they had, making them both briefly gasp for air, faces merely inches apart.

The pause in their action's didn't last long though, as Ali felt the hand snake around his neck and roughly squeeze, cutting off his air. He didn't hate it though, it actually got him more excited for whatever was happening in the moment.

"Listen here..." Draco purred into his ear, "If anyone touches you like that again, you tell me. I own you."

Ali's mind was swimming, and as he could do was nod. He knew Draco would be rough with him in just about any sexual situation, but he didn't expect things to happen like this.

"Good boy." He whispered, letting go of his neck and letting Ali breathe. From what he knew, that wasn't exactly the right way to do breathplay, but he wasn't going to say anything.

The raven haired teen could feel his partner's breath, quivering, yet steady, on his ear. gentle kisses moved down to his neck, where he yelped when the other bit down hard. It wasn't enough to break the soft skin, but it would leave one hell of a mark later, he could just tell. Ali's knees were starting to get weak, so he put some of his weight on Draco's supporting arm, which seemed to help. The blonde was surprisingly strong for his figure, easily handling it.

"Drac-" He was cut off by another harsh bite, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Pet." He spoke against the sensitive skin, "You are to call me sir. Understood?"

He felt his face flush at the name. Ali wasn't sure if he liked it or not, honestly, it was all so new to him. "Y-yes...Sir."

Draco hummed in response to him, moving his hand to run across the hard-on that his partner now held. Alistair's entire body shivered when he did, not accustomed to the feeling. Usually when he got aroused he would just ignore it; He didn't feel comfortable doing those types of things in the castle. And living with someone who practiced Legilimency during the summers didn't make it any better.

Not this time though, his eyes darted off of the nothingness in front of him, and down to his crotch. Draco was sliding his hand in his pants. Oh boy. His head fell forward at the touches and caresses that he felt, letting his head rest on Draco's chest as the other pulled his head back to admire the view.

"Sir..." He whimpered out meekly, his mind completely fogging up at this point. All he could focus on was how the other stroked his cock under his pants.

The blonde used both his hands, one still rubbing him off while the other pulled down Ali's pants to show his full length. 

"Damn, you're decent pet." Draco commented, squeezing slightly firmer and stroking it too it's fullest. He occasionally ran his thumb over the head, using the precum as lubricant, "You also don't last long...I'll have to train you."

Gasps and quiet moans erupted from the other's lips, his eyes falling shut as he focused on the sensations on his groin. It was overwhelming to say the least, extremely strong and it was hard for him to hold himself back from being louder. He knew though, he didn't want people to know what was going on.

The other teen moved his free hand up to Ali's chin, using a finger to push it up. Their gazes met, Draco having a smitten grin at Alistair's flushed expression. His lips were slightly parted to breathe better, his face was flushed a strawberry pink, and his silver eyes were glazed over in bliss.

Ali felt himself starting to get really close, his sounds becoming higher and faster as the sensation became stronger, "Dr- Sir...I'm close I think..."

"You think?" Draco smirked at his words, "Hm...Not yet~" He let go of the other's cock, making him whimper in need.

Suddenly, he moved and shoved the raven haired one to his knees, undoing his pants and revealing his dick. It was slightly larger than his partner's and, due to his borderline transparent skin, had a rent tint to it.

Wordlessly, Ali took the head into his mouth. His gaze moved up to the blonde's face, suddenly nervous. He had basically no idea what he was doing, but he knew that Draco wouldn't be patient with him. 

"Hmph." He scoffed, gripping the other's locks and pushing him down his shaft, forcing him to take the entirety of him between his lips. Of course, the other immediately started to gag, but tried his best to adapt. "This is what I want from you. Nothing less. Learn well, this won't be the last time you use this."

Alistair only made a sound in response, gripping onto the other's hips for support as he was violently face-fucked. Tears quickly started to stream down his face, but he didn't hate any of it. 

He could feel every vein of Draco's cock in his mouth, taste the occasional leak of semen hitting the back of his throat. Bitter, salty, it didn't help his gag reflex any. Yet, he didn't do anything to stop him, he just focused on keeping his jaw relaxed and his mind at least clear enough to know what was happening in the moment. Silver eyes were still locked with one another, and Draco's face was practically emotionless, besides if you counted the small grunts and praises he would half-whisper.

As it progressed, he got rougher, before pulling Ali's head off his cock and getting a small smirk on his face. "Mouth open, tongue out. I want to see you beg for my cum."

It took him a second to process the words, but he quickly got the picture. Sitting on his knees, he did as he was told. He lulled his mouth open and let his tongue rest on his bottom lip, his eyes half lidded to try to protect from getting in his eyes. He heard it stings. 

He felt a sharp slap on his face, "I said beg for it, fucking cumslut. Listen to orders."

Ali gulped, trying to think of the words as to not jumble them. "I...Give me your cum sir....Please, on me..." His voice was cracking and a mess, but still had that tinge of desperation he knew the other was looking for.

"Good pet." He purred, slyly pushing his shoe into the other's erection just enough to give some friction, before he grabbed his own and started pumping quickly.

It was only seconds, but it felt like minutes before he felt the warm fluid hit his face. Some landed in his mouth, the rest splattering wherever it felt like. An almost primal growl came from Draco as he did, making Ali shiver slightly.

He watched as the other admired his work, "Such a pretty little thing you are." Alistair blushed at the words, not sure how to take them. "You've been good, I think you deserve to cum."

Ali watched, using his shirt from the floor to wipe his face as Draco sat himself down and started to quickly stroke the other's cock. It wasn't the ideal position he had in mind, but he wasn't going to say anything. Instead he gave in to gentle moans and the occasional 'Sir' that left his lips. His head fell back, quickly coming near his release from earlier.

"Sir...Sir..." He breathed, feeling Draco's hand jerk his chin to lock eyes with him.

"Look at me when you cum, tell me who owns you." A grin was plastered on his face as he spoke in a sultry tone, quickening his pace and making Ali buck his hips from the unexpected change.

It didn't take long, the feeling overwhelming his senses and he almost forgot to speak. Draco's wasn't about to let him forget though.

"Who owns you, pet?" He whispered.

Ali choked out his response in the middle of his climax. "You...You own me, master..." 

The blonde smirked and nodded, letting go of the other and quickly standing. He took no time to put his dick back in his pants, Ali simply watching as he straightened himself out in minutes as if nothing happened.

"Don't think too deep into things." He muttered before walking out and leaving him to his own thoughts.

Ali sat there for a moment, stunned. Don't think to deep into things? They practically just fucked, he gave the man head and claimed him as his plaything. Oh, what did he get himself into...

Reaching for his wand that had fell from his pocket, he cleaned himself up for the most part and slowly moved to a stand. Hugging himself, he leaned against the wall, deep in thought about everything that had just happened. Clearly everything had sobered him up, but it didn't mean he felt great. He enjoyed it, sure, but is that the kind of thing he wanted?

Is that what Draco wanted? Did he treat everyone that way? 

He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it anymore. It wouldn't leave his mind, but he could shove it to the back, that's for sure. It all just felt so off.

Walking to his bed, he threw the soiled shirt underneath before climbing on top and curling up under the sheets. He didn't have the energy to go back out to the party, so he decided to jut call it night. Surely Blaise would understand, if anyone, he would probably end up telling him if he asked. There was a part of him that hoped he didn't though, so he could just enjoy what happened and forget the little things. 'It won't be the last time.' 'You're mine.' 'Who owns you?' Those words kept ringing through his head.

He pulled a pillow over his head, as if to drown out the internal thoughts. It didn't take him long to fall asleep like this, dreaming of nothing at all and enjoying the darkness of his head.


	5. The Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an awkward and shorter chapter and I'm sorry, it's a transition so I can get to the more interesting bits next chapter!

The days had since passed since everything happened; Everyone acting like it didn't and simply moving on. 

Ali brushed it all off as a drunken night that went too far, as much as he wanted it to be more. Everything seemed to go back to normal though, he mostly hanging around Blaise from the group. They'd been growing seemingly closer and as much as he'd like to say it, he couldn't tell if Draco was jealous or not. He just would sit on his own, occasionally with Pansy (as Crabbe and Goyle had already left,) glaring at us for hours.

It was the final morning for people to leave for the holidays, and Alistair was spending his time packing his belongings. He sported his favourite black and green turtleneck and black jeans, his shoes sitting near his trunk for when he left. His socks were mismatched, he didn't see the point in making them match. Plus, wasn't it good luck to have them not match?

Picking up the last few books that were strewn across his section of the dorm, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Draco and Pansy. He had nothing else to listen to, so he was eavesdropping.

"...But I'll miss you! You'll write to me everyday, won't you?" Pansy pouted at the blonde, sitting on his bed, hands in her lap.

Draco let out a sigh. "I'll write to you, but I'm a busy man. You know what goes on at home...I'll write to you when there's a meeting. I have to stay in my room anyways."

"It must be exciting though, right?" She squeaked annoyingly, "Working with, You know...Them."

He smacked her upside the head, going back to packing. "You can't talk about that here Pansy! They can't know."

'Know what?' Ali thought to himself, moving to sit on the bed and pretend he was reading one of his books. He was invested in a conversation that wasn't even his.

"I know...But-"

"No but's Parkinson, I'd rather not be expelled for being around..." He whispered whatever he said next, which annoyed Ali. He wanted to know damnit!

Pansy pouted in response, "Fine. But when you become a dea-"

Draco glared at her, grabbing her by the collar and pulling her close. His eyes were slits, he was beyond annoyed at this point, "If you dare mutter the words here, I won't be afraid to Crucio you."

Ali didn't want to say that he was hot when he's mad...But he was. What was he hiding though?

She shoved him off and nodded quickly, leaving without another word. 

Alistair stayed still for a few minutes as to not seem suspicious, turning his eyes back to his book and acting like he was reading the page he was on. He didn't expect Draco to come over though, sitting on his bed and making him snap his book shut in surprise.

"Sorry for scaring you." He started, chuckling a bit at Ali's expression.

He didn't even realize he looked surprised, so he shook his head to try to look normal around the blonde. "All good. How are things?"

The blonde smiled softly at the casual conversation. "Pretty okay, finally got all of my things packed." He paused in thought for a moment, "So what are you doing for the holidays?"

"I'm going with my parents." It was just his mom, but he wasn't lying either. 

"Ah." He looked awkward as he tried to figure out what to say, the tension in the air starting to build between them. "Well...Write to me? I'll miss seeing you around."

Ali bit back a smile and nodded, "Yeah, of course! You and Blaise both will hear from me a lot, don't worry."

A low growl came from him when the other mentioned Blaise, "You'll write to me more, right?"

"I...Yeah." This took him off guard, but he grinned at the comment. "Of course I will."

Draco then pulled the book from Ali's hands, leaning over so their faces were mere inches apart. "Good." 

It was quiet for a moment, they just locking eyes and taking in the scene. He could smell the teakwood cologne on Draco's collar, see how his hair was meticulously, yet messily, resting half over his eyes.

Alistair was the one to make the move, pushing himself up and meeting their lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss at first, but the longer it went on the rougher and more intense it became. Only seconds passed and Draco's hand was snaking up the other's shirt, as one of Ali's tangled in the blonde's hair.

They heard footsteps heading their direction and quickly, they pulled apart, both of their faces flushing a bright red and looking a mess.

As Draco stood up, Blaise walked in, immediately pausing at the doorway and looking between them. He was obviously suspicious of something going on, but he didn't want to voice it.

Draco had a smug grin on his face as he walked back to his bed, picking up his hand and fixing himself up. Ali grabbed his book and his own wand, deciding it'd be best if he headed to the Great Hall for some lunch before he left the castle.

He avoided Blaise's gaze, keeping his head down and accidentally bumping into him on the way out. "Sorry..." He mumbled sheepishly.

As soon as he was out of eyesight, the biggest grin formed on his face. Even if Draco wasn't romantically tied to him, there was something there. This confirmed it for him.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

Several hours had passed since their little incident, and they were on the train towards the platform. Draco and Blaise sat on either side of Ali, which just amused him more than he already was that day. Theo and Pansy were both practically cuddling, blaming it on the cold temperatures. Ali could sense that Draco wasn't the happiest about it, but he didn't say anything.

Instead, they were all relatively quiet. They'd been talking for most of the trip, and they'd all ran out of things to say.

Thankfully the train killed the awkward tension in the small room, stopping at the station. Draco was the first to jump up, grabbing his things and practically running out the door. Ali couldn't tell if he was excited to see his family, or was just thrilled to be off the train finally. Regardless, he watched as Pansy and Theo both hopped off the train together next, Ali moving to reach for his things.

"Hey, you good from earlier?" Blaise said suddenly ass he moved to grab his things as well. "I seen you and Draco-"

"Yeah." He cut the other off. "It's all good. Hey, look. I'll talk to y-"

Suddenly he was turned around and kissed by the darker student. He was stunned, but he didn't fight it. Instead, he leaned into it, knowing fully well nothing would come from it. He just wasn't ready to hurt Blaise's feelings yet.

After a second, they pulled apart, a gentle smile coming onto both of their faces.

"Let me know if you need anything." He mumbled to Ali softly, standing there for a bit before making his way off the train.

Ali was one of the last people off, standing awkwardly and waiting for his caretaker to take him home. He wasn't sure where Snape was, but he usually would meet him to Apparate him home.

He first looked to his left, seeing the Malfoy family together. Lucius, cold an intimidating, had a softer expression as he heard Draco excitedly chattering about whatever it was. Narcissa was simply glowing, holding his things and slowly trying to make him walk towards the outer wizarding world.

Then, his gaze moved over to his right, seeing the Weasley's with their large, happy family. Harry and Hermione were also with them, it made him slightly jealous. He wished he had a family like either one of them, or friends to rely on.

Hermione spotted him and ran over, which surprised Ali. He wasn't expecting anyone to actually come up to him.

"Hey, here." She panted out, handing him a parchment, "You can send me an Owl if you need anything. I'll be with my family for a few days but your owl will find me." 

He opened it up and seen two addresses; One to the Burrow and one to her muggle home.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." He nodded to her, she smiling back and running back over to them.

After a while of boredom, the area started to clear out, leaving just him a few other stray students. Where the bloody Hell was Severus?

"Behind you, child." 

Ali jumped, spinning around to spot the professor. 

"I see you've made some...Friends, besides the Slytherins." He stated, eyeing the boy quizzically.

Ali shrugged, "Not really. She just helps me study."

"Hmph." He grabbed Ali's arm and they were gone.

Seconds later, they were in front of the familiar flat that he avoided as much as he possibly could. It was dingy, the hallways smelling of weed, nicotine, and muggle drugs.

They both stood there, looking at the door. He could tell Severus hated this as much as he did, but there wasn't much they could do. This was his situation.

"You have the potions, right?" 

"Yeah."

"...I'll be off then."

Ali looked over and watched as he walked out, as to not risk someone seeing him inside preforming magic. He didn't want to go inside, but he knew he had to. This was his home, after all.

Slowly opening the door, he first noticed it wasn't locked. Fun, irresponsible as ever. 

The downstairs was covered in trash and clearly hadn't been cleaned in a while. Solo cups and syringes littered the table and the visible counterspace of the kitchen, old takeout boxes being what took residence on the floor. There was also a dead parrot, gross, clearly it was an impulse buy that got neglected.

Ali decided to go to his room first before anything, using magic to bring his trunk upstairs. He didn't feel like trying to carry it himself.

He cringed when he heard the vague, feminine moans from the spare bedroom. Gross. He wasted no time opening his door and hiding away in his own room, dropping his trunk on the floor by his crappy TV and sitting on the cheap mattress that he called a bed. He missed having a nice, comfy bed...

Well, he best get used to it. The train ride was exhausting and he didn't want to deal with his mother when she was done with her sexcapade with who knows. Kicking off his shoes, he grabbed his blanket, which was cheap but effective, and curled up into a ball. It was all black and extremely soft, just on the thinner side. Which, with limited heating, sucked. Why he stayed dressed, it was warmer that way.

Closing his eyes, he took a nap for a few hours to let himself mentally prepare for the evening ahead.


End file.
